You Set Me Free
by xiaoashwind
Summary: Kimikos' having a little trouble sorting out her thoughts lately. But nothing helps better than a little flying with the source of her confusion, a certain Dragon of the Wind. RaiKim ONESHOT


**Okay well I've been meaning to write this one for a while and now I FINALLY have some time to do it. Yay for spare time! Anyway, just a cute oneshot I thought up. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Xiaolin Showdown, or Michelle Branch's song You Set Me Free... aww man...**

**You Set Me Free**

" C'mon Kim, you can do this... Lets see... cellphone, makeup, cute outfit, PDA, laptop, training, shen gong wu... uh Heylin, Xiaolin... um..._" _

_Raimundo..._

_" _Ugh not again!" Kimiko groaned and fell back onto her small excuse for a bed. She tryed to think of something, anything, but Raimundo. Which she was'nt doing such a good job with at the time. Her mind was swarming with thoughts and questions about him, and she knew she was helpless to stop them from continuesly entering her mind one after another. She hated to admitt it, but she could'nt deny the fact that she'd fallen for him... Why else would all the thoughts that were going through her head be... well, going through her head?

And to top it all off, the four of them had just finished training and right then all she wanted to do was relax. Not like that was gonna happen at this point. And she did'nt really have much to do either. She'd checked her e-mails and answered them all earlier, and she'd already beat her Goo Zombies Seven game about eleven times, give or take. Also, Clay had said he was going to the kitchen and then back to his room for a while after training, and Omi decided that he would train a little more to master his lepard strike attack. Just great...

She sighed as she lay facing the cieling in her cubical of a room. She just could'nt win today, could she? Every time she tryed to find some peace within her mind, she would start thinking of him again. It was either his laughter, or his smile, or those perfect green eyes. His amazing tan, funny jokes, and...

" Argh I'm doing it again!" She yelled, throwing her arms in the air to the cieling. She quickly sat up and got up from her bed, because just sitting there doing nothing was'nt putting a stop to her raging thoughts any better than actually doing something. Then again, that did'nt help either...

Suddenly she remembered what Master Fung had told her and the others once after they'd lost a shen gong wu to Jack and needed to think.

_"Remember young monks. When one needs to reflect on a matter, meditation will help you clear the storm of your mind."_

" Maybe that'd be a good idea. I'm up for anything to help me think straight at this point." And with that she walked out of her room and through the Temple until she reached the meditation room. She observed that she was the only one there and the place was clear and quiet. Just what she needed. Kimiko walked to the center of the room and positioned herself in a meditating posture with her eyes resting shut. She could feel the rushing thoughts of Raimundo begin to settle, although she did have to fight them down every few seconds...

_Can't you see?_

_There's a feeling that's come over me_

_Close my eyes_

_You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless_

_No need to wonder why_

_Sometimes a gift like this you cant deny_

She smiled peacefully at the calmness she'd at last settled her mind to. Then suddenly through the emptyness of her mind, Kimiko heard Raimundo's laugh and saw his face emerge out of the darkness. It was a sight she normally enjoyed, but in this case she wrinkled her nose in frustration and groaned in defeat, still trying to hold her pose and keep her eyes shut to block out anymore distraction. She was so focused on it that she had'nt heard her company walk into the room and stand looking down on her.

" Hey Kim, what'cha doin? You look like your trying just a little to hard to meditate." She snapped out of her semi-consentration to look up into the face of the one her mind had been centered around for so long. He looked at her with a half smile and a raised eyebrow. A face that made her mind go wild with more thoughts to sort out.

" Oh I was um, just trying to clear my mind, that's all." Kimiko said.

" Oh, something confusing you?" he asked.

' More like some_one..._' she thought to herself.

" Cause I know something perfect to clear your mind. Trust me, works all the time." he smiled and crossed his arms. " What do you say?"

She did'nt know if this would be such a great idea. He was the whole reason she needed to get herself thinking clearly again, so what good would it do if she went and let him show her a way to do so? Ugh there was just to much to think about and she just was'nt in the mood to put up with it all. Anyway... this was a chance to spend a little time together, and no matter how much she tryed to rid her mind of that spare thought, she did like the idea.

" Okay Rai. I'll give it a shot." she said as he helped her to her feet. He kept a hold on her hand and led her out into the courtyard. For a moment she wondered what he was up to, then squeeked a little when Raimundo placed his arm around her waist and wrapped the other arm above that one. She blushed quite noticabley, but tried her best to make it so Raimundo could'nt see it.

" Rai, what exactly are you doing?" she asked. She glanced and saw the smirk on his face.

" You'll see. Wudai Star Wind!" he shouted, and the pair were propelled off the ground and quickly rising into the wide open sky. Kimiko's eyes were shut tight out of fear and she was digging the side of her face into Raimundo's chest. She heard a short chuckle, followed by a warm comforting voice.

" Kim it's alright. C'mon, open your eyes." Slowly and hesitantly her eyes began to open, showing her the the face of Raimundo smiling down at her. She smiled too, and her eyes went wide at the sight when she looked out across the endless azure atmosphere around them.

_'Cause I wanted to fly,_

_so you gave me your wings_

_And time held it's breath so I could see, yeah_

_And you set me free_

_Ooo, there's a will_

_There's a way _

_Sometimes words just cant explain_

_This is real_

_I'm afraid_

_I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting_

_You make me restless_

She marveled at the beautiful sight before them. Raimundo had used his power to slow them down a bit and now they were cruising through the air gracefully. She felt the wind gentley caressing her face as they went on and took a deep breath of the fresh flowing air.

Raimundo looked at her and smiled at her begining to loosen her grip around his arms that were holding her close to him. She shakily let go of his arms to spread them out like a bird, also closing her eyes to feel the soothing wind against her serene smile. He wrapped both arms around her waist securely, yet also gentley, and held her out in front of him so she could feel what it was like to fly.

_You're in my heart_

_The only light that shines _

_there in the dark_

_'Cause I wanted to fly,_

_so you gave me your wings_

_And time held it's breath so I could see, yeah_

_And you set me free_

They were so high now that Kimiko could feel the clouds rolloing off her skin as they passed through them. She really did feel as though she was flying through the clouds, if it were'nt for Raimundo's arms wrapped around her and keeping her up. Although, she could'nt complain about that. Not one bit. But she relized that the feeling of his secure and comforting arms around her had just left, and she looked over to see Raimundo flying beside her, smiling and making some rolloing motions with his hands.

She looked down and saw that right under her there was a a powerful swirling current of wind keeping her from falling out of the sky. She did miss the feeling of Raimundo's embrace, but when she looked over at him giving her that smile she understood that he was trying to show her a good time and wanted her to fully enjoy it.

Kimiko looked forward into the clouds that were parting as they flew through them and smiled with glee. She raised her arms up again to give her the feeling of flight, enjoying the cooling breeze against her face and through her pigtails.

Raimundo watched her the whole time as she took in everything around her. All he could do was smile seeing her this way. The way the light came through the clouds and washed over her... And that peaceful look on her face... He'd never seen anything more beautiful. While thinking she looked like an angle this way, an idea crossed his mind.

He continued rolloing one hand to keep the wind current under her going, while using the other to direct bits of the clouds to follow up behind her. He controled the wind to contort the clouds into a little pair of wings on her back. Now she really did look like an angle. Or at least, a bit more so than before, that is.

" Hey Kim, look behind you for a sec." he said. He watched her turn her head back to see the wings and and even bigger smile formed on his lips when she giggled in delight. Raimundo started to glide closer to her until he was just behind her with his arms held out. The small revolving wind current that was keeping Kimiko up vanished and she fell into his arms bridal style. At first she was a little mad about thinking she was going to plummet out of the sky, but that quickly went away when she looked up into his emerald eyes.

" Dont worry Kim, I wont let you go."

_When I was alone_

_You came around_

_When I was down_

_You pulled me through_

_And there's nothing that_

_I would'nt do for you_

_'Cause I wanted to fly,_

_so you gave me your wings_

_And time held it's breath so I could see_

_Oh 'cause I wanted to fly_

_so you gave me your wings_

_And time held it's breath so I could see, yeah..._

Soon the two had made their way back down to the Temple, Kimiko still in Raimundo's arms. When his feet were on the ground again he set her down on her feet as well and smirked.

" So, did that help to clear your mind out Kim?" he asked, and was surprised when he felt her lips come up to his cheek for a second. He blushed and looked sheepishly at the ground and then back up to her as he rubbed the back of his neck.

" Guess thats a 'yes', or a 'thank you', eh?" he asked with a smile.

" Yes thanks Rai, that was amazing! I never would have known it was so beautiful up there."

' Yeah, but it's never been as beautiful as it was up there today.' he thought, but did'nt dare say.

" Kimiko! Raimundo! Come my freinds, it is time for dinner!" They both turned to see Omi waiting at one of the Temple doors for them to come.

" Coming Omi! C'mon Kimiko before Clay takes all the food again!" he said as he took her hand and began to run. Kimiko laughed and ran along side him, away from the slowly dimming courtyard and towards the Temple. She glanced at Raimundo running beside her and also laughing, and thought that maybe thinking about him so much was'nt such a bad thing after all.

Then the image of her flying through the perfect blue sky in his arms reformed in her mind.

Nope. Definately not a bad thing.

**Ugh I cant stand how I ended this but my mind has drawn at a blank for the night. Hm, I would'nt say that was my best work, but I just needed to write it already after having the idea for it for so long. Yay it's finally done! Well I hope everyone liked it! Please R&R! Thanks!**

**-Ash-mei**


End file.
